Monster within
by maddy madhatter
Summary: Alice has been through a lot throughout her life but she survives. Now as a konoha ninja can she keep her past demons buried or will they rise and show the monster within Alice? NarutoxO.C
1. Chapter 1

An (Hey guys this is my first story and i'm open to criticize. Just try not to to too rude please!I dont think my heart can take it. Anyway enjoy !)OH and i do not own naruto

It was a cold October night at the hospital, when a baby's wailing started to break the the bed was a tired blonde haired women with brown eyes and tan skin looking down at her baby baby girl had black hair with midnight blue tips and one navy blue,but the other a pale green, both pupils slited.  
The blond haired women know as Mai was looking at her daughter with loving yelling was heard from the halls and Mai knew who it got up with her daughter in hand and try to jump off the window and run as best she only got outside of town when they realized where she was.  
Running into the dark woods to try to hide from the ninjas,but luck didn't seem to be at her side as they found quickly she hid her baby in a hollow tree and fought. She fought as hard as she could but soon got tired and the ninjas captured her.  
""Where is it you demon whore. "One ninja demanded./div  
""I have no clue what you're talking about~"Mai taunted./div  
"You know exactly what we are talking is the half demon"yelled the same ninja.  
"I see one right in front of me if that counts."replied Mai. The one who asked her the question slapped her across her face and Mai could taste copper in her mouth.

'I can't let them find Alice Thought Mai.  
"All of a sudden crying was heard and Mai paled to where a ghost would be jealous.  
"Is that who i think it is ?"the ninja asked with a smirk and ran towards the source.A few moments later he came back with a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY! YOU HEAR ME DONT TOUCH ALICE!"Mai yelled and attempt to get loose but failed.  
""Thats its name I'll make sure we get a dog tag for it"sneered one ninja.  
""I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TREAT HER LIKE A DOG"threaten Mai.  
"Ya know i'm getting tired of hearing her screeching " commented one ninja as he plunged his sword into her head.  
Mai's genjustu broke as she breathed her last laying in her own blood was a black haired women with lifeless navy blue eyes and skin so pale even she can be mistaken as a ghost.  
"well thats over. Lets take Alice to its new cell" sneered one ninja. The others agreed and walked off back to their homes back at the mist. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto  
~~time skip 2 years ~~~~  
"You are staying in your room without supper!"commanded the head of the orphanage  
"But wat i do wrong?"asked a small black navy blue tipped haired child with tears in her eyes  
"BEING BORN!"yelled the head and slapped her with such a force the child fell on the floor she slammed the door to the tiny room. Then Alice got up and checked herself over for injury.'There no bad boo-boos.' She then paced around the small room deep in thought.'why do people hate me.I mean sure me have fangs,whiskers, and two different colored eyes, but me love me like this'. She starts to yawn.'Maybe me should go to sleep on my bed.' thought Alice as she laid down on the floor and curled herself up and fell asleep while watching the moon.

~~~~~next morning~ ~~~~~  
Thud thud awoke from the knock on her door and got ready for her morning wake up call. 'Why they knock,they never knock.'. As she opened the door she expected the mean old witch as she called the head of the orphanage with something to cause more injuries on her before sending her out into the village to deal with the glares and beatings from the this time she saw thugs with a collar and chain.  
"Wat that you holding"Alice asked wearily with fear shined in her eyes.  
"Oh just some new toys for you and the best part is we are taking you somewhere fun"stated the big thug holding the collar.  
'I don't like how he say toy and fun' thought Alice.  
"No thank fine here"replied Alice.  
"Like you have a choice brat"the guy said as he attached the collar.  
"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yelled Alice and tried to run but the collar was already hooked with the chain.  
"Come on demon were taking you where you belong"announced the ninja as he continue to drag Alice outside and down the village./div  
Alice kept on fighting and clawing at the collar,but stopped to protect herself from the flying objects being thrown at her. Everything but the kitchen sink was being thrown at her and yells of "finally"or "die demon" or the most popular one "the monster is finally getting what it deserves". Despite all this Alice was already use ro it but,kids her age or older joining in with the abuse was new to her.  
When they reached their destination, they chained her to the wall so can can walk, but only 2 feet. As she looked around her new prison she noticed it was a small shack. She sniffed the air and deduced she was in the forset. Alice was left hanging by her chains untill night came. A man came in the shack with a whip and said "this is what monsters like you deserve".'wat is he gonna do with that' Alice thought with fear./div  
The man started with the most harshest beating Alice has ever had in her life.  
"Get use to this demon this is how everyday is going to be like."spat the man and then closed the wooden door leaving Alice in the dark laying in her blood with only the moonlight as her source of light.' if everyday is going to be like this how am i gonna survive'Alice thought with tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"I know child but people fear what they don't understand and they try to make what they dont understand go away you must be strong .Don't shed a tear when things get hard. Find a way through it, but never shed a tear my dear a face as pretty as yours does not need to look sad.

'wait dat what Azuzu-nii said before..' alice thought with sorrow until she raised her head And looked up at the moon and made a self promise to never shed a tear as long as she is in this horrid place.'I promise nii-chan i will keep my promise to you and find a way out even if it kills me'.Was the last thought Alice had before passing out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**.I don't own naruto.**

time skip,age 7~~~~~~~~

Alice's pov

I've been here for awhile and don't know how long. I kinda of gave up after day 56.

Anyway my life been good. _'if you count being chained and beaten senseless with little food a 5 star hotel then ya,perfect_ '. Oh and my speech has improved because apparently they didn't want to hear a dumb brat when she screams. I don't know how that makes any since but apparently it does to heartless stupid bastards! Suddenly someone came into my prision and by the strong smell I say he was drunk. This of course caused me to get scared and start shaking because they are more vicious when they are drunk. "Already shaking and I haven't even done what I wanted to do." the drunk said as he got closer to me.'t..this isn't g..good'.

3 _rd person po_ v

After awhile the thug got restless and began to go futher along with his plans ignoring the scared pleas of Alice until she blacked out. "Hey wake up you slut!" the thug yelled and sent a kick her way,but she caught the kick and pulled on it forcing him to lay on his back. Before he knew it the supposed unconscious girl broke from her restraints and jumped on the thug biting and clawing him into oblivion like a mindless animal. The screams of terror caught the attention of his subordinates and they ran towards the source to help their leader not knowing they were soon to be prey for a mindless demon out for flesh.

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

Alice's pov

 _'Ohh, my head hurts and so does my ass why can't i remeber anything, and whats that smells completely better check to see if i have any damage, but why do i feel like i dont wanna check.'O_ h well my curiosity is something i can't control.

 _'OH MY KAMI!I'm free from my chains! I'm going to get the hell out of here.'_ I though and ztarted running through the foreat in the hope of civilization. I of course tripped over something and landed on something gooey and sticky.' ewww I'm so going to head back towards the lake I saw when I was running over here.' with that thought I got up only to trip on the same thing. Angry and curious I picked up the object and put it in the moonlight to see what it was. Once I saw what it was I dropped it and ran to the lake,but not before seeing at least 5 more corpses that I couldn't figure out who it was. I finally made it to the lake but I fell on my knees once I made it to the edge of the lake because I wasn't use to running yet. When I stared in the water I looked like i came from a slasher film. Everywhere from head to toe I was covered in blood especially my mouth and claws.

WAIT,CLAWS! I looked closer at myself and noticed some major furry changes. In short I have fucken ears and a tail with fangs to match!.'s _o i geuss the villagers and ninjas were right i'm a monster.'_ I started tearing up at that thought but then a new more positive one took its place. _'well then I'm gonna prove them wrong and show them that im someone that they should treat with respect but through hard work, not through force that would go against everything Azuzu-nii told me.'._ I started getting pumped up but then I relized something very important. I'm going to need new clothes! Damn it how am I going to get clothes. I walked through the forest hoping for a miricale when at the edge of the forest there was a camp and in the camp there was a family with a kid that looks like a year older than me.'Well I know where to get my clothes,but I need to scare them away.'. Thats when Alice got an idea.'Well if am a hyprid of sorts maybe I could growl like an animal. Just need some threating poses and.. Yes,yes this just might work!Kukukuku. Alice laughed as a wolf like grin found its way on her face.'oh this is gonna be good.'.

3rd pov

The family outing was sucessful so far. Everything was peaceful and now they were rosting things over the fire until there warm light source was out and they were left in the dark. Hana their daughter was frightened and ran towards her father. Soon the family started hearing a growl coming from the bushes causing the females of the family to whimper."Don't worry girls its just a wild fox it is scared of us."the father said as he got up and walked towards the creature only to freeze up as the creature opened its eyes. All he saw was a pale green eye and a navy blue eye both slitted. The creature then again growled but let out a roar afterwards scaring the family away from the campsite. After they left all that could be found was a 7 year old girl laughing her ass off.

Alice's pov

'Oh my kami! This pranking thing is fun I should do it more often.'.After I calmed down I ransacked the entire camp and found some king of dark blue overal dress thingy with black flats. Some food and a cloak with a hood. As I started walking away from the crime scene I gazed up at the moon.'I now know what my dream to find people who will except me for me and to protect them no matter my nindo way. **'**


End file.
